Read plz
by Unlimited Discretion
Summary: this is a story of two demigod teens who dont realize who they are. Percy is sent on a quest to retrieve and instruct on how to survive. A great evil approaches and Camp Half-Blood prepares for an invasion but of what they do not know. Plz join in on the quest and review with constructive criticism
1. I get chased by an evil angel

**Jose**

As I was traveling on a class trip to the Statue of Liberty, my day immediately wen from bad to worse, all the way to the worst. Mrs Jenkins handed the class our papers on the bus and exclaimed, " This is our classwork for today. You will be writing 5 things that you know about the Statue of Liberty, 5 things you learned, and 5 thing you still would like to know." I didn't care because I already knew I would recieve an F. The only reason why I agreed to go on the the trip was because Mollie, my best friend, was going. She's a British girl who was about 5'4 in height. She had white, yet tan skin that day. I turned to my right and looked into her blue eyes and was lost. I shook my head. Lately I had been having ''feelings'' for but there was no way I would let her know. Mollie said,'' Hey Jose, why are you looking at me like that and shaking your head. You don't like my shirt?'' i then realized that it was the same shirt that we had recieved at camp when we were 're 13 now. I then said," Why do you still have that? Rocky got ahold of mine and, well, it wasn't a pretty sight.'' Rocky was my pitbull. She replied," Well some of us actually care for our stuff." That really ticked me off because I already knew I was irresponsible, but never liked to admit it. I ignored her for the rest of the trip.

**Mollie**

As our class arrived at our destination, I jumped off of the bus trying not to speak to Jose. Mrs Jenkiins spoke to the class and said," Everyone buddy up. Get a partner." I practically ran back to Jose because we have no other friends at this silly school. He made a smart remark and said," Finally decided you need me." I hate to admit it but I actually did. I would never tell him that, so I lied and said," No. I just figured if I was going to suffer I might as well not add extra grief." He chuckled. I looked at the bay and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. It was thundering but that never bothers me. Me and Jose love storms. I looked up at him. He easily towers over me at 6'3. He was Hispanic due to his mother's family. He had no idea who his father was like me, but all we heard were stories about our fathers. He was wearing his same old Nike longsleeve with his basketball shorts. I couldnt believe it! It was easily freezing. His eyes were the same bright kind of yellowish, like lightning. As he looked over the bay his face frowned. I asked, "What's wrong?" He replied, "I just wish this moment could last forever." I hadn't realized I had been tucked in his arms until he said that. I guess I wished it would too. It wouldn't though. As we stood there lighting struck over the bay and we were forced to evacuate. I complied but as I walked I turned and Jose run. I screamed, "Wait!" Then I seen what he was running from. It was a woman with wings chasing him.

**How was my first chapter plz review it would be appreciated deeply.**


	2. The Beginning of The End

**Special thanx to clsshgrrl and L Lawliet 1979 for helping appreciate it**

**Jose**

I feel as if my luck sucks the worst. One minute I have Mollie in my arms, the next,

Im getting chased by I dont even know what. I just couldnt believe it. I thought I had everything figured, but no. As I was being

chased I had no idea what to do. I turned and realized that the monster(that i would later find out is a fury) was a lot faster than she looked. Every step i took i felt like she would fly double that. I thought to myself, "Wow, what a way to die." When she finally reached me, I heard Mollie scream, "NO!." When she said that, I immediately felt electricity flow through my body. I slammed the fury off of me. Then there was a lightning bolt. And she was gone in a pile of dust. Mollie ran up to me and said, "What did you just do." I replied, "Ihave no idea." The a young man about my age appeared from the sky on a flying horse and said, " I know." Two things wrong with what just happened. One, I just summoned lightning to destroy a woman with wings. Two, A boy who was riding a flying horse knows what happened. I said, "Who are you." The boy said, I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. And you two are half-bloods. Children of gods." He pointed at me and said, "You are probably a son of Zeus." He then pointed at Mollie and said, "And you are probably a daughter of Poseidon. I smell the saltwater. " Mollie replied, "You mean us? Wr are the chiildren of greek gods?" Percy replied," Yes. You must come with me though. There is a camp which will train you to survive. Hop on my pegasus blackjack and we will be on our way." This guy seemed like he was telling the truth so I got on. Little did i know this was the begining of a whole new life for us.

**Ending the chapter short so i can use it as a setup chapter. please review.**


End file.
